


Fulfilling the Needs of the One (Or the Both)

by thenomansland



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Space Husbands, old married spirk, spirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenomansland/pseuds/thenomansland
Summary: Spock empieza a preguntarse si su relación con Jim ha sido unilateral.Traducción.





	Fulfilling the Needs of the One (Or the Both)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fulfilling the Needs of the One (Or the Both)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184912) by [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk). 



> Esta es una traducción del trabajo de plaidshirtjimkirk, thank you so much for your permission!
> 
> Para agradecerle, hice un fanart inspirado en su historia que pueden encontrar en tumblr: https://thenoman-sland.tumblr.com/post/178869779195
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que lo adoren tanto como yo lo hice. Si notan algún error, agradeceré que lo remarquen para corregirlo de inmediato. 
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.

**I**

Había excelentes razones por las cuales Spock prefería hacer cualquier compra requerida temprano por la mañana y eran, principalmente: menos personas, menos ruido, menos interacciones. Después de todo, él ya tenía un humano que veía cada día y gustaba particularmente de él. No encontraba ningún motivo en mezclarse con los demás para desarrollar relaciones que no eran de naturaleza profesional porque las encontraba, simplemente, innecesarias.

Como aprendió en las décadas trabajando con otros, la amistad consistía en compartir una gran cantidad de cosas diferentes que giraban mayormente en torno al tiempo, las conversaciones, y los sentimientos. Para Spock, reunir una colección de individuos para ese propósito parecía una idea horriblemente redundante. Él ya hacía ese tipo de cosas con Jim y no tenía deseo alguno de hacerlo con nadie más; por ello, era lógico evadir la interacción insignificante.

Estos pensamientos no estaban lejos de la mente de Spock cuando entró en una gran tienda de comestibles llena de gente por la tarde. Alrededor del mediodía, había estado sentado en su estudio, escribiendo un extenso informe sobre el proyecto de investigación molecular en el que estaba involucrado actualmente, cuando Jim había pedido un "gran favor".

"Spock, mira. Lo siento mucho, pero he estado muy ocupado hoy. No tuve oportunidad de ir a comprar el vino para esta noche," Jim se había disculpado, por encima del ruido de la academia. "¿Crees que podrías hacerme un gran favor y comprar uno en Dano's antes de venir aquí?"

Por supuesto, Spock obedeció. Él haría cualquier cosa por Jim, incluso si ello significaba enfrentar una tienda atestada a la hora pico.

Vestido con un cálido abrigo que cubría sus ajustados pantalones negros y combinaba con la túnica que había comprado en Vulcano años atrás, Spock caminó a través de las puertas del establecimiento.

Inmediatamente, sus sensibles orejas fueron asaltadas por ruidosas pláticas, niños gritando, y el sonido de las máquinas registradoras. Haciendo el intento de ignorar su alrededor tanto como le fuese posible, se dirigió directamente hacia el pasillo del licor, la bolsa estilo mensajero balanceándose sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba con rapidez.

Los oscuros ojos escudriñaron las estanterías, buscando el vino preferido de Jim, y al tratar de desconectarse de toda esa cacofonía que lo rodeaba, no pudo sino escuchar la conversación que tomaba lugar entre un par de mujeres humanas que se hallaban en el mismo corredor.

—¡No tienes idea de lo emocionada que estoy por esta noche! —La baja castaña exclamó para su amiga, rebuscando en los estantes a la vez—. ¡Voy a darle un brazalete de titanium con nuestros nombres grabados en él!

Spock dio unos cuantos pasos más, sin ver el vino por el que estaba ahí.

—¡Maldición, Jenna! Realmente sabes cómo tratarle. —La otra mujer respondió, pausando para mirarle antes de regresar sus ojos hacia las botellas—. Mierda. Yo estuve con S'marr por casi tres años y nunca obtuve nada de su barato trasero en San Valentín. Es decir, por Dios. Lo aguanté todo ese tiempo y no pudo darme un jodido lujo ni una sola vez.

Ella buscó más adelante y escogió un redondo envase de un brillante líquido verde.

—Y es por eso que, esta noche, sólo somos yo y esta botella de Cosmic Jäger.

—Sigo sin saber cómo tomar esa mierda. —Su amiga contestó, comenzando a caminar lejos, su conversación desvaneciéndose entre el resto del ruido.

Spock volvió su cabeza y una de sus cejas se alzó mientras les veía desaparecer en la esquina. Ciertamente, era San Valentín, una festividad con siglos de antigüedad que se había convertido en una bendición para las empresas minoristas en 1900. Era establecido como un día en el que las parejas se enfocaban en su amor y actuaban amablemente el uno con el otro. Para ser honesto, Spock no podía vislumbrar el verdadero punto de ello, pues él y Jim siempre se trataban de esa manera. ¿La gente en verdad necesitaba un día festivo para recordar su aprecio por los compañeros que habían elegido?

Los zapatos de Spock golpearon con suavidad el suelo, continuando con su búsqueda. Sea como fuere, sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar alrededor de la conversación que acababa de oír. Por ilógico que fuese, los humanos parecían ser inmensamente emotivos respecto a ciertas cosas, yendo a comprar regalos como si pudiesen materializar sus sentimientos por otros. Mientras sus oscuros ojos finalmente cayeron sobre la botella que buscaba, Spock entendió que Jim no era la excepción.

Jim parecía sentir un enorme placer al hacer una escena por nada. Algunas veces él llegaba a casa con algo que ofrecerle sin razón alguna. A menudo era comestible —usualmente, una clase de alimento vulcano de la tienda de importes exóticos—, pero no siempre. De hecho, una noche, varias semanas atrás, Jim le había traído un chip de física cuántica sin motivo.

"¡Hey, Spock! Estaba en la librería y pensé en ti. ¡Toma!" Jim dijo con una sonrisa, depositando un microchip para su PADD en la palma de Spock. Cuando Spock preguntó por qué Jim lo había comprado, su compañero de vínculo tan sólo se encogió de hombros y mencionó que quiso hacerlo, la sonrisa jamás abandonando sus labios... Curioso, ilógico humano, pero precioso al mismo tiempo.

Tomando la botella vino en su mano, Spock miró hacia atrás para analizar el lugar. Mientras caminaba, observó varias de las extravagantes ofertas que exhibían: chocolate, animales de peluche, rosas y más. Con cada uno, comenzó a preguntarse si a Jim le gustaría recibir un regalo de su parte por la ocasión. La única vez en la que compraba algo en secreto para el humano era en su cumpleaños y ese era un reto por sí mismo.

¿Jim realmente necesitaba tal recordatorio? Por naturaleza, Spock se sintió limitado en la cantidad de afecto físico que él podía ofrecer —especialmente en público—, pero seguro que Jim sabía que era irreemplazable y apreciado. Seguro que él, contrario a otros humanos, no necesitaba recordarlo.

Finalmente llegando a las cajas registradoras, Spock se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro, sus marrones ojos topándose con la impresionante línea de ofertas una vez más.

_"Es decir, por Dios. Lo aguanté todo ese tiempo y no pudo darme un jodido lujo ni una sola vez."_

**II**

Era una noche fría para San Francisco. La suave brisa de la bahía sólo afirmó ese desagradable hecho al hacer sentir el aire aun más helado de lo que realmente era. Con la botella de vino dentro de una bolsa de papel y puesta bajo su brazo, Spock volteó vigorosamente hacia la academia, agradeciendo que su trayecto desde la tienda de comestibles fuese de sólo quince minutos.

No sucedió nada en particular en su viaje, pero estuvo lleno de pensamientos. Antes de hallarse a sí mismo dejando el centro de la ciudad, Spock debió encarar oferta por oferta de la mercadotecnia de San Valentín. Incluso las largas pantallas instaladas alrededor de las calles anunciaban comerciales de joyerías y otros costosos regalos, sugiriendo que cualquiera que no comprase tan buenas cosas para su pareja indudablemente terminaría, como los terrícolas decían, "durmiendo en el sofá esa noche".

Los rígidos hombros de Spock se alzaron cuando intentó entrar en calor, el cuello de su abrigo rozando las marcadas líneas de su mandíbula. Sus ojos se posaron en el pavimento, empezando a preguntarse por qué tantos pensamientos llegaban atropelladamente a su cabeza de repente.

Había visto los anuncios y las ofertas muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca cuestionó la necesidad de comprar algo para Jim. Jim, por otra parte, le ofrecía a Spock un pequeño regalo cada año, y aunque él apreciaba el gesto, el vulcano consideraba que su compañero de vínculo estaba siendo humano y sentimental. La idea de corresponder el acto jamás llegó a su mente, porque el solo concepto de San Valentín era enteramente ilógico.

En su camino, Spock recordó la plática entre las dos mujeres que había escuchado superficialmente, y se encontró preguntándose si la festividad era tan insignificante como aparentaba. Desde el punto de vista de las corporaciones, existía para generar en el consumidor una necesidad de gastar en ello. Sin embargo, desde un punto de vista cultural, parecía ser más que un recordatorio de amarse el uno al otro.

Las manos de Spock se deslizaron en los bolsillos de su costado al elevar la mirada para contemplar la academia con sus numerosas escaleras guiándole hacia la entrada delante de él. Las suaves luces de la acera y aquellas que venían el edificio parecieron iluminarse casi mágicamente contra el oscuro cielo. Se detuvo en su lugar, entrecerrando los ojos livianamente para contemplar la vista.

¿Jim se sentía despreciado como aquella mujer porque nunca recibía nada de Spock? Jamás había manifestado sentimientos de ese tipo, pero, ¿era porque estaba siendo tolerante con la cultura vulcana, la cual no incluía el acto de ofrecer regalos?

Spock bajó la mirada de nuevo. Jim siempre encontraba la manera de probar que su compañero de vínculo era amado, aun cuando sabía que las barreras vulcanas nunca permitirían completamente que Spock lo reconociese o correspondiese de la misma manera fuera de su enlace. La mujer de la tienda dejó al hombre con el que estaba porque sus esfuerzos por complacerlo jamás fueron regresados.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Spock se preguntó si su relación era unilateral desde un punto de vista humano, y si Jim estaba realmente satisfecho. Hasta donde los vulcanos sabían, su unión era impecablemente perfecta, algo raro y no muy frecuente entre dos compañeros. Junto con su compatibilidad mental, el vínculo entre Jim y Spock floreció más allá de ser una simple ayuda durante el Pon Farr; en cambio, se convirtió y profundizó en un avasallador, abismal amor.

Pero quizá había necesidades humanas en juego, necesidades que Spock no consideró. Necesidades como celebrar ilógicas festividades o tomarse de las manos en público... Comenzó a cuestionarse si, en privado, Jim anhelaba esas cosas, mas nunca habló de ellas porque la herencia de Spock las veía innecesarias.

El frío sacudió su sensible cuerpo vulcano, y Spock tembló cuando la brisa regresó. Movió la cabeza y empezó a subir los incontables escalones que conducían a la entrada del edificio principal de la academia, lo que le brindaría calor no solo por la calefacción, sino también por la presencia de Jim.

**III**

El pasillo hacia la academia no era poco impresionante con sus suelos de extravagante mármol y sus construcciones de cristal transparente. Las puertas principales dieron paso a un lobby con una gran estatua del emblema de la Federación Unida de Planetas en el medio, como el punto más llamativo. Al mirar hacia arriba en el centro de la sala, uno podía observar el techo de cristal y echar un vistazo a todas las historias del edificio, iluminadas por paralelas luces blancas. Durante el día, los rayos del sol se filtraban a través del techo alto, pero en la noche, esas luces proporcionaban la luz suficiente para sugerir una sensación casi romántica.

Rodeando el perímetro de la sala había múltiples corredores que llevaban a distintas partes del campus, cada uno con diferentes escudos en lo alto para representar las carreras de la Flota Estelar. Todas las entradas estaban aseguradas con fuertes puertas de vidrio y guardias dentro de estaciones blindadas. Spock se acercó al pasillo adornado con el emblema de Comando.

—¡Buena noche, embajador Spock! —Un alegre hombre de mediana edad, vestido con el atuendo rojo de la Flota Estelar, exclamó. Estaba sentado en un escritorio detrás del cristal que le rodeaba y hablaba por medio de un micrófono que colgaba en su cuello—. El capitán Kirk mencionó que usted vendría.

El rostro de Spock permaneció inmutable al contestar con un suave, "Buena noche". Procedió a elevar su mano y presionar sus dedos contra el sensor azul en la pared. Un ligero pitido se hizo escuchar y la luz añil cambió a verde, confirmando que su identidad había sido verificada con éxito. La puerta de vidrio se abrió por sí sola, permitiéndole la entrada.

A paso rápido, él avanzó por el silencioso pasillo con la sincronización perfecta; no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que las clases terminasen y el espacio se inundase con estudiantes hambrientos que se apresuraban para cenar. Al llegar al elevador, su mano se posó sobre una pequeña y ambarina pantalla táctil en la pared y llamó al ascensor. La puerta se abrió y entró, eligiendo el vigésimo piso.

 Mientras subía, los ojos de Spock se cerraron momentáneamente. Se permitió a sí mismo buscar el enlace de su mente y sentir el consuelo de la presencia de Jim, pero, por primera vez, ésta no le tranquilizó. En cambio, Spock se apoderó del calor inquebrantable y se preguntó si en el fondo realmente lo merecía.

Tal preocupación no era nada extraño; había encarado ese mismo malestar cuando Jim y él apenas habían empezado su relación. Después de todo, Jim Kirk era un hombre sumamente respetado y buscado. Siendo inteligente, encantador, sociable, y sin mencionar físicamente atractivo, el resplandor que siempre lo rodeaba provenía de adentro y de afuera. Cuando él entraba a una habitación, toda la atención caía en su dirección. Cuando hablaba, todos escuchaban. Su sonrisa y su risa eran contagiosas, su carisma imposible de pasar por alto.

¿Y qué era Spock? Silencioso, introvertido y serio. Incapaz de demostrar las emociones necesarias para permitir que otros se sintiesen comprendidos por él y, por ende, estableciesen una amistad. Parecía frío y desinteresado, ignorante de los sentimientos de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Pero incluso a pesar de eso, no pudo defenderse ante el magnetismo de Jim Kirk, quien, por alguna razón que Spock nunca entendería, lo eligió.

Una pareja vulcana-humana no era algo fácil; Spock lo sabía de primera mano al haber visto a sus padres mientras crecía. El frío y serio embajador Sarek había tomado a Amanda de Tierra como su compañera. Era evidente que ambos tenían un fuerte vínculo, sólo porque Amanda nunca lo dejó. Sin embargo, Spock pudo ver a su madre perdiéndose poco a poco a sí misma con el paso de los años, afectada por la intolerancia de Sarek ante los emotivos comportamientos humanos.

Spock recordaba que su madre le había consentido con sus comidas favoritas y los dulces que traía tras ir al supermercado. Sarek siempre mostró su desaprobación, argumentando que tales acciones estaban humanizando a su hijo, quien debía ser criado como un vulcano. Al crecer, Spock vio un significativo cambio que tomó lugar en Amanda con los años. No era que ella pareciese infeliz e indispuesta a seguir siendo la compañera de Sarek; contrariamente, para bien o para mal, ella se convirtió más y más en él. Pudo haber sido para salvar su propia cordura.

Spock se preguntaba cómo era para una humana vivir entre vulcanos, que su esposo y su hijo nunca le dijesen que era amada, que estuviese rodeada de un ambiente carente de sentimientos. La empatía enterrada en algún lugar dentro de él lo comparo con una prisión mental. Muy en el fondo, siempre le aterrorizó pensar que su herencia vulcana sería la que apagaría la llama que ardía en el alma de Jim, justo como había sucedido con la de Amanda.

¿Cuántos años había pasado Spock atrapado en el limbo con estos pensamientos, primero diciendo que él no merecía el inagotable afecto de Jim, y después reprendiéndose por estar ilógicamente preocupado por algo de lo que el humano jamás se quejó? Era un juego de nunca acabar.

Una suave campanada sonó cuando el elevador se detuvo. Las pestañas de Spock se separaron y caminó a través de la puerta abierta, girando a la izquierda.

—¿Embajador Spock? —llamó una calmada voz detrás de él. Spock se detuvo en su lugar, girando la cabeza hacia un lado momentáneamente antes de voltear por completo. Se encontró a sí mismo delante de una familiar mujer vulcana de mediana edad, vistiendo un uniforme azul, con su negro cabello puesto en un apretado moño sobre su cabeza. En su pecho, a la derecha, se encontraba el emblema de la Embajada Vulcana.

—T'Rana. —Spock le saludó, levantando su mano libre en un ta'al.

Ella regresó el gesto.

—Embajador, su visita es tan inesperada como conveniente. La Embajada me ordenó entregarle un chip. Inicialmente, había planeado dársela cuando le viese ahí el lunes, pero dada la situación, sería lógico no retrasarme. ¿Puedo tener aproximadamente tres minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos de su tiempo?

—Puedes —accedió Spock, y empezó a seguirla, caminando hacia la dirección contraria de la oficina de Jim—. Parece ser que sus enseñanzas aquí han sido productivas. Recientemente examiné su reporte de calificación de eficiencia.

—Estoy honrada, embajador. Es mi intención ver que estos cadetes sean competentes en el tratamiento médico de la anatomía vulcana y sus enfermedades para cuando se gradúen.

Ellos giraron en la esquina.

**IV**

Un largo suspiro fue expelido de sus labios mientras la PADD se deslizaba sobre el escritorio de madera de cerezo oscuro desde los dedos de Jim. Se reclinó en el respaldo de su negra silla de felpa, alzando sus manos hacia sus cansados ojos y tallándolos. Había sido un largo día... Desde el momento en el que entró, fue abordado por un montón de preguntas y conversaciones por parte de los cadetes y el personal de la academia. Jim estaba citado para impartir tres diferentes y muy anticipados seminarios a miles de ansiosos y sorprendidos estudiantes que se aferraban a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Finalmente, después de largas horas, tenía la oportunidad de escapar a la paz y el silencio de su ordenada oficina. Contrario a otros instructores, el espacio de Jim estaba libre de trabajos amontonados. Uno de los lados de su escritorio en forma de L estaba puesto contra la pared de la habitación, mientras que las estanterías estaban meticulosamente arregladas una sobre otra. En ellas relucían diferentes artefactos de sus viajes galácticos y antiguos libros hechos de papel verdadero. Una negra taza llena de bolígrafos descansaba sobre su escritorio y junto a ésta, se hallaba una pequeña fotografía de Spock vestido con un uniforme rojo de capitán.

Masajeando sus ojos en movimientos circulares, Jim ahogó un bostezo e intentó ignorar el gruñido de su estómago. Ellos nunca podrían dejarlo ir... Apenas tenía tiempo de usar el sanitario, y ni pensar en el almuerzo. Sus manos cayeron y se giró en la silla, mirando por la ventana para contemplar el cielo. El último rayo de luz estaba desapareciendo lentamente en el horizonte, despidiéndose de la ocupada ciudad que ahora era iluminada por la luz artificial.

Jim rascó su cuello y después arrastró una de sus manos entre sus canosas hebras, sus pensamientos llenos de emoción por ver a Spock. Cerró sus ojos un momento y se sonrió ligeramente. Habían estado casados y viviendo juntos por tantos años. Aunque Jim veía al vulcano cada día, aún odiaba estar lejos de él, incluso si era sólo por unas cuantas horas. Con su enlace, jamás estaban verdaderamente separados, pero tener su presencia física lo hacía mucho mejor de lo que ya lo era. En cualquier caso, no tendría que esperar más esa noche.

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron de nuevo con esa placentera idea en mente y Jim giró su silla de vuelta a su escritorio. Tomó la PADD y leyó las reseñas de aquellos que habían acudido a sus lecturas. Parecía que la academia iba a rogarle que volviese, porque ningún comentario negativo podía ser encontrado.

Repentinamente, hubo pasos en el corredor. Jim alzó su mentón y dejó su PADD en el escritorio, observando con expectación la entrada para hallar... el rostro de un cadete mientras se asomaba. El joven hombre tocó en la pared respetuosamente aunque la puerta estaba abierta.

—Capitán Kirk, ¿puedo entrar?

Jim se conocía bastante bien para saber que debía estar luciendo una mueca de decepción en sus facciones. Para aliviar eso, sonrió y contestó.

—Por supuesto. —Elevó una mano y señaló las dos sillas del lado opuesto del escritorio, su cabeza indicando animadamente—: Toma asiento.

Los labios del cadete se ampliaron en un gesto que casi pareció forzado y entró a la habitación, sosteniendo una PADD contra su pecho. Llevaba un uniforme gris de servicio que contrastaba con su piel de color chocolate. Mientras se deslizaba en la silla, sujetó el dispositivo muy cerca, con su espalda recta.

—Señor, terminé de procesar los datos de las conferencias de hoy como me pidió. Puede encontrarlos en el Servidor Estelar 09.

Las cejas de Jim se alzaron, moviendo su rostro hacia un lado ligeramente.

—¿Todo?

—Sí, señor —respondió.

Jim mostró una suave expresión, las esquinas de sus labios levantándose con gentilidad.

—Excelente trabajo, cadete Connor. Parece ser que no podemos darle trabajo que hacer lo suficientemente rápido.

—S-sí, señor. —El joven hombre repitió, su voz volviéndose más débil—. Ha sido un placer estar con usted, capitán. Ha pasado ya cerca de un año.

El atuendo negro de Spock sobresaltaba contra los colores claros del pasillo al caminar de vuelta hacia la oficina de Jim. Desde su posición, podía ver que la puerta estaba abierta, pero su aguda audición le alertó que el humano no estaba solo.

—¿Un año?, ¿eso es correcto? —Spock escuchó a Jim preguntar.

No queriendo interrumpir su trabajo, el vulcano entró a la sala de conferencias a un costado de la oficina de Jim y se sentó en una de las sillas silenciosamente.

—Si pudiese repetirlo, lo haría. —Connor correspondió con sus oscuros ojos verdosos enfocados con atención en su profesor. Sus hombros estaban rígidos y casi lucía nervioso.

Jim había notado su ansiedad desde que entró en la sala. Quedaba fuera de lugar en el cadete, quien siempre era extrovertido y carismático. Ahora, incluso se veía aterrorizado.

—Muy bien, Rick. ¿Qué está pasando? —Jim inquirió, la seriedad cayendo en su semblante.

Connor se congeló ligeramente y miró hacia un lado. Abrió la boca y la cerró. Jim entornó los ojos, inclinando su cabeza mientras trataba de leer al chico frente a él.

Cuando el capitán estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo, la mandíbula de Connor se tensó y volteó hacia el hombre que se encontraba delante, viéndole directamente a los ojos.

—Capitán —habló y apartó, lento, la PADD de su pecho con una de sus manos—. Esto es una locura. Pero...

De detrás del dispositivo, sacó una pequeña caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y la puso sobre el escritorio. La deslizó frente a Jim, quien sólo posó sus ojos en ella y la contempló por un momento. Un incómodo silencio persistió mientras él intentaba procesar qué era lo que sucedía antes de que su faz se relajase y soltase una pequeña risa.

—¡Estás bromeando! — Kirk dijo con diversión en su voz, mirando a Connor una vez más—. Dime, ¿qué tonto te obligó a entregarme este chocolate? Estos chicos y su sentido del humor-

—¡Por favor, cene conmigo!

Cualquier rastro de gracia se borró del rostro de Jim en el mismo instante en el que el cadete espetó tales palabras. Observó al joven hombre del otro lado del escritorio, sus ojos ensanchados y su boca apenas abierta. Un profundo rosa cruzó por la atractiva cara de Connor y por sus orejas al intentar regresarle la mirada a Jim.

Él aclaró su mente y entonces alzó sus ojos hacia la puerta abierta antes de pronunciar palabra discretamente.

—Ah... —Guardó silencio, devolviendo sus ojos a los de Connor—. Estoy casado. ¿No lo sabes?

La respuesta del cadete fue fallida y apartó la vista. Con una frágil voz, contestó.

—L-lo sé, señor. Es sólo que...

El semblante de Jim se contrajo en una mueca y sus párpados se entrecerraron, esperando a que el hombre con menos de la mitad de su edad continuase. Se encontró a sí mismo dudando por un momento de que siquiera estuviese despierto.

—Bueno, ya sabe cómo son los vulcanos, señor —prosiguió Connor—. Ellos no saben cómo demostrar amor. Y algunas veces le observo y pienso que está solo. Es decir, le he admirado y he gustado de usted por un largo tiempo y yo...

—Bien. No. —Jim le interrumpió y sacudió su cabeza, su voz tomando un tono autoritario—. Escucha. Estoy sorprendido y halagado, pero tienes que tomar tu chocolate y marcharte.

La boca de Connor se abrió, pero Jim se adelantó antes de que tuviese oportunidad de hablar, más suave ahora.

—Vamos. Sal de aquí y actuaremos como si esto jamás hubiese pasado.

Un desagradable silencio se avecinó en la atmósfera por demasiado tiempo mientras ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro. Connor finalmente se puso de pie y caminó fuera, dejando la caja en el escritorio de Jim. El sonido de sus pasos se apresuró cuando, aparentemente, comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta que hubo silencio otra vez.

Jim tan sólo se sentó sin moverse, finalmente hablando en voz alta instantes después.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Sus ojos se dirigieron al cronómetro y su anonadado sentimiento se convirtió en preocupación. ¿Dónde estaba Spock? Él nunca llegaba tarde. Buscando en su bolsillo, tomó su comunicador y presionó el nombre de Spock para llamarlo. No hubo respuesta.

Spock, sentado en el cuarto contiguo, sintió su propio comunicador vibrando en su bolsillo. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de contestar. Una mano estaba puesta sobre su boca, sus ojos posados en la mesa. Mientras su cara era inexpresiva como siempre, su mente se agitaba ante la sobrecarga.

—Spock. —Escuchó a Jim decir desde su oficina, al parecer dejándole un mensaje—. Soy yo. Sólo me pregunto dónde estás. Cuando recibas esto, llámame o envíame un mensaje, ¿está bien? Te veo pronto.

El vulcano no se movió cuando los pensamientos se dispararon a través de su cabeza. Incluso los jóvenes cadetes estaban dispuestos a poner sus carreras en espera y arriesgarlo todo por el afecto de Jim. Jim lo había rechazado, pero, ¿cuántos acercamientos más tomaría hasta que él dijese que sí? Después de todo, ellos no eran incapaces de demostrar sus emociones y manifestar sus sentimientos, o de comprar chocolate por San Valentín.

Sintió a Jim buscándole a través de su enlace pero se escudó a sí mismo, indispuesto a revelar lo que podría ser una cadena de pensamientos injustificados.

_"Bueno, ya sabe cómo son los vulcanos, señor. Ellos no saben cómo demostrar amor. Y algunas veces le observo y pienso que está solo."_

Tal vez no eran tan injustificados después de todo. Quizá, Spock había estado en lo correcto al pensar que no hacía lo suficiente para hacer a Jim completamente feliz. Él no había negado lo que el cadete dijo. ¿Realmente había sido una relación unilateral todo este tiempo y Jim sólo estaba con él por el bien del vínculo? ¿Era Jim como Amanda, permaneciendo encarcelando por dignidad o, peor aun, por compasión?

Spock cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse y darle sentido a todos los pensamientos que le inundaban.

Los humanos necesitaban un amor constante. Los humanos necesitaban caricias. Los humanos necesitaban regalos, muestras de afecto públicas, y repetidos recordatorios. Los humanos necesitaban cosas que Spock simplemente no podía ofrecer.

Una vez más pensó en su madre, sentada en silencio en la ventana mientras miraba el exterior. Pensó en cómo jamás había sostenido la mano de Jim en público. Pensó en el cadete que compró el chocolate que él debió haber comprado. Sus párpados de separaron, y se encontró a sí mismo considerando si las desventajas de su relación con Jim sobrepasaban los beneficios.

Jim le ofrecía tantas cosas —cosas desinteresadas— a Spock que él jamás necesitaba o quería; difícilmente había experimentado amor incondicional, entendimiento o empatía antes de conocerse. Estos regalos se ataron por sí solos a Spock y, sin siquiera notarlo, se cosieron en un alma de profundas cicatrices por haber sido un hijo de dos mundos. Spock había viajado por toda la galaxia y, en todos sus viajes, había un solo lugar al que pertenecía: los brazos de Jim.

Pero encajar en ellos tan perfectamente significaba que Jim reconocía todas las necesidades de Spock, volviéndolo incapaz de hacer lo mismo. Satisfacer el estilo de vida de un vulcano significaba rendirse a ciertos aspectos del estilo de vida humano. ¿Cuánto se estaba perdiendo Jim gracias a esto?

El comunicador de Spock volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo. Observó la mesa frente a él un momento antes de acallar los pensamientos que rebotaban en las esquinas de su mente y ponerse de pie. Con la típica inexpresión jamás dejando su rostro y el vino bajo su brazo, salió de la sala de conferencias y se presentó en la puerta de la oficina de Jim.

—¡Spock! ¡Ahí estás! —El humano exclamó, mostrando rastros de aprensión en su faz mientras se paraba—. ¿Está todo bien?

El mentón de Spock se levantó, su cara aún inmutable. Estaba mirando deliberadamente a Jim y no permitiéndose bajar la vista.

—Perdona mi retraso. Encontré a T'Rana en el pasillo. Me pidió que le acompañase a su oficina para recoger un microchip de la Embajada Vulcana.

Inmediatamente, una cálida sonrisa en sus labios suavizó el rostro de Jim.

—¡Muy bien!, porque no he comido en todo el día y estoy muriendo de hambre. —Su mirada descendió hacia la botella—. Muchas gracias por recoger el vino.

—No me desvió mucho de mi camino. —Spock respondió, observando a su compañero de enlace tomar su abrigo de un gancho. El humano sólo sonrió burlonamente por su innecesaria manera de decir "de nada". Lo amaba, aun así, y siempre lo había hecho. Era uno de los muchos encantos que Spock tenía.

Mientras Jim se ponía su abrigo, el vulcano no pudo evitar por más tiempo que sus ojos cayesen sobre el pequeño paquete en su escritorio, con forma de corazón y enrollado en un celofán rojo. Sus cejas se movieron mientras contemplaba detenidamente el ofensivo objeto.

Esta acción no pasó por alto para Jim

—Oh, bueno —dijo con un resoplido, cubriendo su cuello con una bufanda gris—. Debo contarte una historia respecto a eso.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Spock. El humano metió su PADD en su bolsa, la puso sobre su hombro, y caminó a un lado del vulcano. Apagó las luces tras salir y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Entonces le sonrió a Spock.

—¡Vamos! —dijo.

En silencio, bajaron en el ascensor y más tarde atravesaron el lobby. Una vez estuvieron fuera, Jim acomodó su bufanda de inmediato para cubrir mejor su cuello y sus hombros, remarcando luego:

—Vaya, hace más frío de lo normal. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien caminando?

—Soy capaz de caminar. —Spock confirmó.

Jim lo miró momentáneamente, como si estuviera a punto de hablar. Spock solía ser serio y reservado, pero, después de pasar décadas juntos, el humano podía reconocer incluso el más leve indicio de que algo estaba mal. Esta noche, la forma en que Spock se comportaba era diferente, pero Jim no podía identificar exactamente cómo, por qué o qué significaba eso.

Se preguntó si debía sugerir que sólo cenasen en casa, pero decidió continuar con los planes previos. Si él erróneamente iniciaba un gran asunto por algo que en realidad no era nada, sería más problemático para Spock de lo que valía la pena. Con eso en mente, Jim habló.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos.

La pareja caminó en la fría noche, lado a lado pero sin tocarse.

**V**

—Y ahí fue cuando le dije que el objetivo de la exploración espacial no es acostarte con cada no-terrano que encuentras. No estoy seguro de dónde viene esa reputación mía. —Jim dijo con una risa mientras giraban en la esquina—. Los cadetes de estos días hablan con más soltura que nunca. Es decir, ¿imaginas preguntar eso frente a cientos de personas? Toma coraje, aun así, justo como el ser capitán, así que sólo le respondí con humor.

Él había estado recapitulando los hechos de sus seminarios en el camino, Spock escuchando silenciosamente a su lado. Jim miró sobre su hombro cuando no recibió una respuesta y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Estaba convencido de que obtendría algún comentario de Spock con esa última anécdota, pero el vulcano mantuvo sus ojos en el pavimento, como perdido en sus especulaciones.

Jim regresó su atención de vuelta al camino frente a él y empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que distraía los pensamientos de Spock; incluso cuando el vulcano estaba ocupado en resolver un problema complejo con su equipo científico o atravesando una crisis diplomática, siempre tenía la habilidad de concentrarse en varias cosas a la vez. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que entró a su oficina en la academia, Spock lucía fuera de lugar.

Gentilmente, Jim codeó su enlace, pero no consiguió una contestación. ¿Estaba Spock escudándose? La preocupación se plasmó en el rostro de Jim mientras imaginaba que tal vez él había escuchado la bizarra conversación con el cadete Connor. El humano volteó su rostro hacia un lado ligeramente. No, no podía ser eso. Spock jamás estaba celoso. Además de que la envidia iba contra la naturaleza vulcana, él no tenía ninguna razón para estarlo.

Con ambos consumidos por sus propias cavilaciones, de repente se encontraron frente a la entrada de un pequeño restaurante. Era un establecimiento mediterráneo pintoresco con el encanto de siglos atrás y que incluso tenía una puerta manual. La mano de Jim se posó sobre el asa y entró.

—Capitán Kirk, embajador Spock, buenas noches. —El anfitrión los saludó cordialmente antes de guiar a ambos hombres hacia una mesa en la esquina. La atmósfera era acogedora con tenue iluminación, viejas decoraciones y una vela encendida en cada mesa. Jim y Spock escogían ese sitio frecuentemente, pues estaba al lado de una calle en donde transitaban pocas personas o vehículos, volviéndolo más tranquilo que la mayoría de los lugares. Sin embargo, ser los únicos clientes en el restaurante a esa hora en particular podría haber sido más perjudicial que agradable.

Sus abrigos fueron tomados y se sentaron en lujosas sillas. Instantáneamente, un mesero se acercó a ellos y, sin siquiera preguntar, puso una taza de té frente a Spock. Entonces procedió a descorchar el vino de Jim. Mientras lo hacía, inició una pequeña charla.

—Como siempre, es un placer verlos. ¿Están celebrando San Valentín?

Jim observó el líquido carmesí mientras era vertido en una profunda y reluciente copa. Subió los ojos y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ah, no... Sólo vinimos por una buena comida.

El mesero colocó la botella de vino en la mesa, y continuó.

—Bueno, estamos felices de servirles. ¿Lo de siempre, o algo distinto?

—Lo de siempre para mí. —Jim contestó y dirigió su vista a Spock.

—También opto por no modificar mi orden habitual. —El vulcano contestó. Fue la primera cosa que había dicho desde que dejaron la academia.

—Muy bien, caballeros. Lo traeré en un momento —correspondió el mesero, recogiendo los menús que no habían sido tocados y retirándose.

Jim le observó caminar a través de la sala y entonces devolvió su mirada a Spock, las esquinas interiores de sus cejas elevadas sutilmente. Los ojos de él estaban aferrados a su taza de té. Parecía incómodo, al menos para tratarse de un vulcano.

—Spock. —Jim habló en un susurro, inclinándose hacia delante mientras sus manos se cerraban en los bordes de la mesa.

Los ojos de Spock se alzaron para ver la preocupación en la cara de Jim cuando éste volvió a presionar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede?

El vulcano elevó su mentón, manteniendo cuidadosamente su expresión neutral al dar una vaga contestación.

—Mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en un tema particular.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

La mirada de Spock se apartó de la de Jim y se encontró de vuelta sobre su taza de té.

—Preferiría no discutirlo. —Hubo una pausa—. Por favor, continúa con tu resumen sobre los seminarios de hoy.

Jim se reclinó en su silla, contemplando al hombre frente a él, quien mantenía su vista en la mesa. Spock negándole información y, aun peor, negándole el acceso a su lado del enlace era claramente una razón válida para preocuparse. Quería abordar el tema con desesperación, pero reservó las palabras para sí mismo; no era el tiempo correcto o el lugar y lo último que quería era poner a Spock contra la espada y la pared, especialmente en público. Si sólo hubiese sugerido ir a casa a cenar...

Jim guardó silencio momentáneamente hasta que el vulcano parpadeó y permitió que sus oscuros ojos se encontrasen con los avellana al no oír una respuesta.

—Uh. —El humano comenzó, subiendo sus cejas, tratando de retomar la charla desde donde la había dejado instantes atrás. Tendría más que decir si la situación fuese una distinta—. Bueno, básicamente ya recapitulé todo en el camino. Es decir, las reseñas fueron positivas y estoy seguro de que la academia querrá que haga más lecturas para grandes audiencias... Eso es todo.

—Eres atractivo y apreciado por todos. —Fue su monótona respuesta.

Jim miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza otra vez y pronunciar:

—Mira, Spock, yo...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la campana sobre la puerta. Otra pareja entró, tomados de la mano. El anfitrión los llevó a través del restaurante y los sentó a varias mesas de distancia de Jim y Spock, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar.

Los ojos de Jim se deslizaron hacia el par antes de decir desdeñosamente:

—Olvídalo.

Su instinto le orilló a sacar su comunicador y bajar entre los mensajes en un intento de aliviar la incomodidad que se avecinaba. En realidad, no era tan efectivo, pero fue mejor que mirar fijamente a su reservado compañero de vínculo.

Ambos comieron su cena en silencio.

**VI**

Jim caminó energéticamente a través de la noche de invierno con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y el vaho de su aliento visible frente a sus labios. Incluso a mediados de febrero, hacía un frío inusual para San Francisco, mas su mente estaba más allá de eso. Al lado de él se hallaba Spock, avanzando a su paso. No habían intercambiado más palabras.

La cabeza de Spock estaba inclinada hacia abajo al permanecer en silencio. No era que no quisiese hablar con Jim; más bien, tenía que ver con la incapacidad que había tenido su vida entera para dar voz a los pensamientos sobre sus relaciones personales. Naturalmente, no podía ignorar la mirada de preocupación que Jim mostraba en su agraciado rostro, pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía idea de qué decir o cómo continuar.

Mientras la puerta de su condominio se abría, Spock entendió que lo que había tratado de evadir pasaría irremediablemente: su reticencia —un trato vulcano— había causado la angustia de Jim. El humano estaba evidentemente molesto por sus acciones —o la carencia de estas—, y no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Jim merecía algo mejor que eso.

Subieron en el ascensor hasta el vigésimo tercer piso y dieron un par de pasos hacia la puerta de su hogar. Jim puso sus dedos sobre el escáner y después escribió un código numérico. La puerta se abrió y Spock entró primero. Jim le siguió y tan pronto como la puerta volvió a cerrarse a sus espaldas, lo predecible ocurrió.

—Muy bien, Spock. —Jim dijo, bajando su bolso—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Spock continuó caminando, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por quitarse su abrigo o bufanda. Atravesó apresuradamente la sala y se dirigió a su estudio. Tenía que restaurar el equilibrio de su mente de inmediato; era la única manera de estabilizar la situación. Jim le pisaba los talones.

—Debo meditar. —Spock anunció sin detenerse o mirar atrás.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! —Jim aceleró su paso y le alcanzó, sujetando su brazo. Con un poco de fuerza, le hizo girar y le empujó contra la pared beige. Ambas de sus manos tomaron sus hombros mientras los ojos avellana subían a los de su compañero de enlace—. Me ignoraste toda la noche. Te escudaste de mí. ¿Y ahora te irás a meditar sin decirme qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Spock apartó su mirada, volteando su cabeza.

—¡Spock, háblame! —Jim acercó sus hombros y volvió a empujarlos en una rígida sacudida, convenciendo al vulcano para que le mirase de nuevo—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que hice?

Los ojos del vulcano se entrecerraron mientras respondía calmadamente.

—Jim, por favor. Déjame meditar primero. Permíteme esto.

La faz de Jim se tensó cuando sus labios se fruncieron por un momento, sus dedos apretando el agarre alrededor del acolchonado abrigo.

—Oh, ya veo. Así que vas a pasar toda la noche meditando mientras que yo no podré dormir porque estoy preocupado por ti. Genial. Simplemente geni-

—Jim, _por favor_. —Spock pronunció con una raposa voz, interrumpiéndole—. Por favor —repitió—. Entiende que no soy capaz de explicar qué es lo que pienso en este momento. —Él sacudió su cabeza al decir—. No puedo hablar contigo justo ahora.

El humano continuó contemplando sus ojos, sus hombros subiendo y bajando al inhalar profundamente. De golpe, sus yemas se arrastraron hacia abajo por los brazos que sostenía. Tomó la mano derecha de Spock y la alzó entre sus pechos, su expresión suavizándose cuando dijo:

—Entonces enséñame.

Los hombros de Spock se elevaron, tensándose lentamente, sus cejas crispándose en lo que podría haber sido una mirada de consternación. Movió su cabeza de nuevo.

—Jim, no creo que-

—Spock. —Aunque Jim había enfatizado su nombre, su voz no era sino un murmullo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y apretó la mano entre las suyas—. Déjame ayudarte.

El vulcano observó los ojos chocolate de su compañero de enlace, los cuales estaban atestados de emociones. Sintió sus barreras tambalearse como siempre lo hacían al compartir una mirada, casi hechizado por la manera en que Jim podía transmitir la fantasmagoría de sus sentimientos sólo en sus ojos. En ellos, Spock vio un inquebrantable amor y compasión, preocupación y el deseo de consolarle.

Le debía a Jim una respuesta y Spock comprendió que ésta tenía que ser ofrecida en ese mismo momento. Si pasaba la noche meditando como siempre lo hacía, acabaría con la incierta neblina que nublaba su mente y lo ignoraría por la mañana como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Enterraría sus preguntas y dudas y negaría su existencia hasta que volviesen a la superficie en el futuro. El círculo se repetiría hasta el final de sus tiempos.

Spock entendió que si confesaba aquellos pensamientos, admitirlos podría afectar negativamente su habilidad de estar juntos. Quizá, al hacerlos saber al fin, Jim podría aceptar que su relación era unilateral y no de beneficio mutuo. Quizá, se iría. Cualquiera que fuese el final, Spock le debía esto. Si alejarse de su vida juntos era lo que bastaba para saciar las necesidades de Jim... Spock no era egoísta, y le dejaría marchar. Después de todo, Jim ya había pasado años y años satisfaciendo desinteresadamente las necesidades del vulcano.

Corrigiendo su postura, Spock miró a Jim con vacilación por un momento, y entonces elevó lentamente la mano que sujetaba. Jim nunca la dejó ir, algunos de sus dedos enredándose alrededor de la palma del vulcano y los otros puestos cuidadosamente en su muñeca mientras las yemas de Spock se asentaban en los debidos puntos de su rostro.

Las pestañas de Spock cayeron al cerrar los ojos, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y recitando la frase tradicional vulcana que comenzaría la fusión mental. Mientras hablaba, los propios párpados de Jim se sellaron y entonces las palabras fueron completamente dichas, sus mentes fueron una.

Los momentos transcurrieron antes de que la delgada mano vulcana se arrastrase por las facciones de Jim y los ojos de Spock se abriesen poco a poco. Bajó la vista hacia su compañero de vínculo, quien no se había movido un solo milímetro desde que la fusión habían comenzado. Varios segundos después, los pulmones de Jim soltaron el aliento que había retenido. Aún sin abrir sus ojos, el humano se inclinó hacia delante, su frente chocando con los hombros de Spock.

Spock se quedó quieto después de que sintió el golpe de su esposo contra su cuerpo, su mirada permaneciendo en donde el rostro de Jim había estado. Había escuchado un resoplido desde los labios del humano y notó sus hombros subiendo y bajando. Sucedió una vez más. Y, de repente, un entrecortado sonido llegó a sus puntiagudas orejas.

Confundido, Spock movió su rostro ligeramente y miró hacia abajo, su mentón hundiéndose en el cabello del humano.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajajaja! —Jim rió, rozando una y otra vez el hombro del otro, negando con su cabeza.

—¿Jim? —Spock preguntó, su profunda voz retumbando desde el fondo de su garganta.

Esa reacción ciertamente no era lo que había esperado.

El humano alzó su faz entonces, sus ojos algo húmedos por la risa y sus labios ensanchados en su rostro. Observó a Spock y subió sus manos, tomando la faz vulcana entre sus palmas.

—Spock. ¿Tú no satisfaces mis necesidades? ¿No me haces feliz? Por dios, _¿sólo estoy aguantándote?_ —Una pequeña risa llegó desde los labios de Jim otra vez—. Estás preocupado porque no me das lo suficiente. Bueno, déjame decirte algo. Hace treinta y dos años, me dieron el mejor regalo que pude recibir en mi vida. Eras tú, en mi nave, como mi oficial científico. —Spock miró a Jim a los ojos, los suyos entrecerrándose con desconsuelo, pero no dijo nada—. Y entonces nos volvimos cercanos al pasar el tiempo y entendí que... Había encontrado a mi alma gemela. Cada día que paso contigo es como recibir un regalo una y otra vez. —Jim zarandeó gentilmente la cara de Spock—. ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo. Amo todo sobre ti. Y a pesar de lo que podría esperar de tu herencia vulcana, me das todo tu amor de vuelta. ¡¿Cómo es que eso no podría convertirme en el hombre más feliz en el universo?!

—Entonces, ¿estás realmente satisfecho a pesar de que yo no demuestro afecto físico en público? —Spock preguntó, sus cejas arqueándose mientras movía su cabeza—. ¿A pesar de que no participo en las tradiciones terranas y no puedo hablar libremente de mis sentimientos como lo hacen los terrícolas?

—¡Sí, Spock! —Jim soltó, sus manos deslizándose hacia sus hombros—. No me importa nada de eso. Te amo por quien eres, tus diferencias, lo que defiendes. Todo ello. No te cambiaria por nadie, ni siquiera por un joven de veinte y algo de la academia, ni por otra persona. No puedo creer que deba decirte esto después de todos estos años.

El vulcano dudó.

—No es que encuentre tus muestras de afecto inadecuadas. Más bien, siempre he sido incapaz de entender qué es exactamente lo que amas de mí.

Jim dejó una pequeña caricia en los labios de Spock, en lo que fue un rápido beso. En lugar de apartar su boca, ésta se arrastró por la mejilla de su esposo y se alzó hacia su oreja, susurrando.

—Entonces déjame enseñarte.

**VII**

—Hey. —Jim dijo en el oído de Spock, empujando suavemente su cabeza con su mejilla. Habían estado descansando en la cama algún tiempo después de que sus corazones empezaron a latir a su ritmo normal y sus respiraciones se regularon una vez más.

Los oscuros ojos se abrieron y Spock se levantó para poder observar a Jim, pero nunca desenredó sus brazos del torso del humano.

—¿Sí, Jim?

—Odio tener que preguntar, pero, ¿podemos levantarnos? Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Muy bien. —Spock accedió y ambos se apartaron de los brazos del otro para arrastrarse a lados opuestos de la cama. Spock rápidamente se vistió con su túnica negra y sus pantalones mientras que Jim se puso una bata borgoña. Él guió a Spock hacia la sala de estar.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga? —El vulcano preguntó, tirando de la parte inferior de su túnica en un viejo hábito.

Jim se acercó hacia donde había dejado su bolso antes y lo tomó. Quitó la solapa y lo abrió, buscando en el interior y encontrando un pequeño objeto. Era una caja rectangular, pequeña, enrollada en un papel perlado que era largo pero no extenso.

—Acepta esto. —Jim dijo con una sonrisa al extendérselo.

Perplejo, Spock miró el paquete y luego la cara de su compañero de enlace. Jim volvió a tender su brazo, insistiendo en que lo tomase. Los delgados dedos vulcanos se cerraron en el objeto y Spock lo observó un poco más. Era bastante ligero y encajaba agradablemente en sus manos.

—Vamos, qué esperas. —Jim le apresuró—. ¡Ábrelo!

El puntiagudo dedo de Spock se deslizó bajo la tira de cinta en el borde superior. Cuidadosamente, la retiró y abrió un lado del paquete, ello permitiéndole dar un vistazo al contenido. Tanteó el interior y sacó un libro de color azul marino que no tenía nada inscrito en el exterior. El vulcano de inmediato miró a Jim antes de abrirlo. En la parte trasera de la portada estaba un mensaje escrito.

_Para Spock,_

_"Es por mucho lo mejor que tengo, y que siempre he tenido."_

_Feliz día de San Valentín._

_Con amor, Jim._

Spock pasó a la siguiente página y halló una foto de Jim y él a bordo de la Enterprise. Había sido tomada antes de que la misión de cinco años comenzase; parecían tan jóvenes y radiantes, listos para encarar todo aquello que encontrarían en sus viajes.

Pasó a la siguiente y encontró otra foto. Y otra más. Jim se unió a él, abrazándose a su brazo mientras Spock contemplaba el libro de fotografías, recuerdos que avanzaban en orden cronológico. En la penúltima página había una foto que habían tomado dos semanas atrás. La última hoja estaba en blanco.

—La dejé así intencionalmente. —Jim dijo, su mano sujetándose al brazo del vulcano—. Porque la historia no termina ahí.

Spock cerró el libro y lo tomó con fuerza entre ambas de sus manos mientras se giraba hacia su compañero de vínculo.

—Jim —empezó, su voz suave y sus cejas levantándose momentáneamente—. Gracias.

El humano tan sólo le sonrió.

—Lamento decir que no tengo nada para ti, aun así. —Spock continuó.

—Lo tienes. —Jim insistió—. Siempre lo tienes. Me das todo tu amor, y eso es todo lo que quiero.

"Me das todo tu amor, y eso es todo lo que quiero."

Spock elevó su palma y acarició el costado del rostro de Jim con sus dedos, luego rozando detrás de su oreja.

Habló súbitamente.

—Discúlpame, Jim. Hay trabajo que debo atender en mi estudio antes de dormir.

—¡Trabajas demasiado! —Jim le reprendió en respuesta con una pequeña risa, pero después le guiñó el ojo—. No tardes.

**VIII**

El sol matutino se extendió por el dormitorio poco a poco hasta que el espacio se llenó con luz. Los adormilados ojos avellana se apretaron antes de abrirse, acompañado el acto por un largo bostezo. La visión de Jim fue borrosa en un principio mientras observaba el armario, parpadeando y girándose rápidamente para ver si Spock estaba en la cama.

¡Finalmente! El vulcano yacía a su lado, sumergido en un profundo sueño. Jim había despertado varias veces durante la noche, buscando a Spock para encontrar su lado de la cama vacío; cualquier cosa en la que estuviese trabajando lo mantuvo despierto hasta tarde. Jim esperaba que aquello que hacía valiese la pena. Probablemente era trabajo de la Embajada, como siempre.

El humano se levantó, la cálida manta apartándose de su desnudo pecho. Giró su cuello, tronándolo, y dejó que sus piernas se balanceasen a un costado.

Fue en ese momento en el que sus ojos lo vieron.

Una pequeña caja de anillo y un pedazo de papel doblado descansaban en su cómoda. El rostro de Jim se contrajo con confusión y miró a Spock sobre su hombro, quien no se había movido. Tomando la nota en su mano, la abrió y vio una meticulosa caligrafía que casi lucía como letras impresas.

_Jim,_

_Mientras observaba las fotografías del libro que me ofreciste, noté que habían muchas placenteras memorias incluidas. Sin embargo, el libro no era lo suficientemente largo para contener todas aquellas que yo recuerdo. Sostengo que el tamaño de ningún libro o contenedor podría hacerlo; pero, en esta caja, sólo agregué unas cuantas más._

_Spock._

Jim inclinó su cabeza, entornando sus párpados mientras dejaba el papel en su regazo. Estudió la pequeña caja y la tomó, abriéndola cuidadosamente. A pesar de que era, de hecho, una caja de terciopelo para anillos, no tenía ninguna joya dentro. Contrariamente, Jim encontró un montón de pequeños y rectangulares pedazos de papel. El primero tenía algo escrito.

_Recuerdas cuando..._

Retiró la nota y vio la segunda, la cual también tenía un mensaje.

_Compartimos una "posada"._

La boca de Jim se abrió delicadamente y miró la siguiente.

_Estuvimos atrapados en un elevador por 2.3 horas._

Y la siguiente.

_Cuando accidentalmente descubriste la sensibilidad de las manos vulcanas._

Él pasó lo que podrían haber sido cerca de trescientos pedazos pequeños de papel, meticulosamente cortados en el mismo tamaño. Cada uno con un recuerdo. Cuando llegó a la penúltima, cerró los ojos y sus labios se fruncieron en una línea recta. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama por un largo instante.

Al abrir sus párpados finalmente, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. La hoja que sostenía decía:

_Te he dado una caja llena de mi amor._

La última estaba en blanco.


End file.
